The Mysteries of Naruro's Life
by ShippudenNaruta
Summary: Well you all know the orignal Naruto series, well this is the same thing just a bit different, with new charecters as well as new mysteries, like Sasuke's secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter #1**_

_**One good evening in the Konah village as a young boy around the age of 14 was walking through the leave village. He had blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Hw wore an orange outfit with blue outlining the boy's neck, ankles and waste.**_

_**As he walked through the town on a fine new year, He saw many new faces, he didn't know including all the "babes", Naruto referred them as. Also, as he walked he came across his favorite Ramon shop and decided it wouldn't hurt to have just one bowl, but before he walked in he saw something pink heading towards him.**_

"_**Sakura chan?"**_

_**He whispered slightly to himself.**_

"_**Naruto?"**_

_**Sakura saw Naruto as bright and flustered as ever to see her, but well they haven't seen each other for about 2 years now.**_

"_**Wow Naruto", she said as she ran up to him.**_

"_**You've grown taller."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

_**He said as if he didn't notice. **_

"_**I hadn't noticed."**_

_**Sakura took that as another one of Naruto's stupid, I'm trying to get you to notice me kind of things.**_

"_**Hey have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**Sasuke?" Naruto replied puzzled.**_

"_**Yes Sasuke." Sakura said once more.**_

"_**I thought he went to Orochimaru."**_

_**Naruto said, replying to her question.**_

"_**Actually, he came back after a year, he said some-thing got to him and he needed to come back."**_

_**Sakura said.**_

"_**Ohh really?" Naruto asked.**_

_**Being stupid once more Sakura thought.**_

"_**Yes Naruto he did."**_

"_**Ok then, well no I haven't I just got back yesterday"**_

"_**Ohh"**_

_**Sakura repied.**_

"_**Well, bye" And Naruto watched Sakura walk away, sad and alone.**_

_**Damn it, Naruto thought, why the fuck doesn't she like me?**_

"_**Hey Naruto." Said a young boy, around his age, with black raven hair.**_

"_**Oh Sasuke it's you, you scared me for a second"**_

_**Preview : Lemons**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter #2**_

"_**Sasuke… Sakura's looking for you."**_

"_**I know" Sasuke replied.**_

"_**Well why don't you go talk to her or go to her or some-thing?" Asked Naruto stupidly**_

_**Sasuke sighed "Because I was loking for you and any-way Sakura's annoying"**_

_**Surprised at Sasuke, Naruto tried to punch him, But Sauke stopped him and got as close as possible to him making sure Naruto didn't know what was ganna go on.**_

_This next scene involves Lemons go on until it says end of lemons and read on from there._

_**Naruto woke up in a room, not knowing were the hell he was, and noticing it was kind of cold.**_

"_**Br"**_

_**Naruto looked down and then twitched, seeing himself in only boxers in the middle of public was one thing, but seeing himself naked in some-place, he didn't know, was beyond imagination.**_

"_**I see you have awoken" Said a weird, yes familiar voice.**_

"_**W-who's there? And, were the fuck is my clothes!!" **_

_**Naruto replied, his eyes turning red, getting ready, by standing up with his length hanging down.**_

"_**Naruto, your always so stupid"**_

_**The voice was closer and from behind now**_

_**Naruto scarcely tried turning but it was no use, so he moved his eyes to the sides trying to see a glimpse or any part of the person behind him. Then suddenly he felt some-thing up his butt. He twitched and then fell over forward.**_

"_**Didn't you remember what Sensi said first term? Never let your gard down, or for that fact never let the enemy behind you"**_

"_**S-sasuke.." Naruto said madly before passing out.**_

_**Naruto had seen sasuke, but before he passed out he saw sasuke in bare skin, and nothing on, now knowing what had gone up his own butt.**_

_**Sasuke didn't want naruto to pass out, but it was better than nothing, so sauke got to his knees at Narutos side and turned him over to his front side, so he could see his wonder-full length once more.**_

"_**Looks delicious" Sasuke said before going down and sucking on Naruto large length.**_

_**Moans came from Sasuke as he carried on his obsession to Naruto. Sasuke has never really revealed his gayness to Naruto, or any-one really. All though knowing his brother is the one who started it, when he was about 6 and he was running around in the front yard and saw and younge 13 year old boy with long blonde hair come over to his house, and then walked in on them doing it.**_

_**Sasuke moved on and rubbed his length against Naruto's and then sticking his own length with-in the passed out blonde boy. Moans and groans came from sasuke, then Naruto had moved over and Sauke had just about come and he did, just not wear he planned to come.**_

"_**Erg Naruto, even a pain when your passed out"**_

_**Sasuke said angry as he spurted all over the ground.**_

_End of Lemons_


End file.
